


To the Moon

by NikaylaSarae



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alien!AU, Extra Limbs, Kissing, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaylaSarae/pseuds/NikaylaSarae
Summary: This wasn’t at all how Patton expected their wedding night to go.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	To the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for A Vague AU Prompt ask on Tumblr: _I was thinking romantic moceit with Patton saying 2. But I Didn’t Want (arms) For the vague prompt list._
> 
> Cross-posted with minor edits from my Tumblr account @stillebesat.

He’d known Janus was a man of many secrets.

Many. Many.  _ Many.  _ Secrets.

Patton had also known from the very first time he got Janus to give him a genuine smile, from the very first softening of his mismatched eyes, that it was unlikely that he would ever unlock the entire vault of secrets that Janus hid.

But that hadn’t stopped him from wanting to try.

Even now. When the world had turned completely upside down on their wedding night.

Patton broke free from the iron grip of his captors, alien beings that looked similar to the images of Mothman his friend, Virgil, had once shown him except their skin shimmered like fresh molten lava, and darted to his newlywed husband.

Newlywed of maybe twelve hours before these--these  _ creatures  _ had come from the skies and taken them far far from Earth. Their planet dwindling to a tiny speck within a single breath. 

A man of many secrets.

One secret now revealed, showing just how not human Janus was. 

Humans didn’t have six arms after all. 

But oh how human he looked, sitting on a chair clad only in the pants he’d had specially tailored for the wedding, with his head buried in his hands...the top two hands. The other four were clasped together in his lap like a man awaiting his death sentence. 

“Janus.” Patton whispered, fighting the instinct to shy away from how...spider-like he now looked as he fell to his knees at his husband’s feet, taking the middle set of hands in his own, pressing his lips to them, not liking how Janus flinched at his touch.

It reminded him of the first time Patton had seen him with his gloves off. Seen those top two hands and held them while bandaging a large burn on the back.

A burn that, in retrospect, looked a lot like the lava colored skin of the mothman aliens. 

No wonder he had flinched from the touch then.

Janus looked up, four eyes meeting Patton’s instead of the expected two. “ _ Pat _ .” He said, sounding so broken as the left side of his face, the scarred side, now shimmered with the mothman’s lava colored skin. “I’m so sor--”

Patton raised a finger to his lips, silencing him before he met those lips with his own, his hand moving to cradle the lava colored side of his husband’s face. “I love you to the moon and back.” He whispered as Janus leaned into his touch. 

A choked sob rang in his ears as Jan took Patton’s head in his hands--he tried to not think just  _ which  _ hands were touching his head, pressing their foreheads together. “J-just to the moon?” He hoarsely asked, like he always did. “Not....not any…”  _ further? _

The unsaid word echoed between them. 

It made so much sense now why Janus had always asked him that. If he wasn’t...human...wasn’t from Earth...obviously his love wasn’t enough if it would only journey as far as the moon. 

Patton swallowed, pulling back enough to look him in his four eyes. Three of the four golden colored now, leaving the other a more human brown. 

A man of many secrets.

“To the stars. To the edges of the universe.” He responded like he always did, leaning in to kiss him again. “And beyond, Jan.” He said against his lips. “You can’t get rid of me, my love.” 

Janus made a noise in the back of his throat. “Pat--you don’t know what you’re say--but I can’t ask you to---they--”

“Ask me….what?” Patton tilted his head, fighting the sinking feeling in his heart. “I’m here. I’m not leaving you over this.” Had they not just vowed to stick together? For better or worse? In sickness or health? In poverty or posterity? “I knew you had secrets. Learning this one doesn’t change that.” 

Marrying an alien...one that had eight limbs like a spider...was unexpected, frightening in a way...but he’d married Janus knowing he may never know all sides of him. Knowing that some of those secrets he hid would never see the light of day. 

Janus closed his eyes, pulling his hands away to hug himself, the lava colored skin trailing down his side nearly to his hip now. “I didn’t want you to find out.” He whispered, bowing his head. “I hoped they wouldn’t come, they wouldn’t find out--but--Pat--”

“What?” 

“My...these…”

“People?”

He huffed. “You really want to call them that?”

“Are they not your people?” 

The top left hand raised to his colored cheek. “In a way.”

Patton tilted his head. “Adopted?” After all, the other mothman creatures didn’t have all the extra arms.

The corner of his lip twitched revealing the tip of a fang that hadn’t been there before. “Kind of. We’re both races of shapeshifters...they saved...I don’t--” He took a breath, looking up, reaching up to stroke his cheek with his fifth hand. “I’m the last of my kind. And as my mate...they-- want me to make you...like me. To...save...my race.” 

Patton froze, chest growing tight. “ _ What? _ ” Him? Be like---H-have extra arms?! Extra eyes?! Like a spi--spider?! 

He could tell his husband didn’t want to keep eye contact. His eyes shimmering with unshed tears as he struggled to find the words.

“That--that’s why I look...a little like them--so I can survive off my planet---so-so I can change another---but I can’t Pat--I know what I am...I know what earth creature I resemble. How you fear them. I can’t ask you to be like me.” Four hands took his, squeezing them. “I can’t.” Janus pressed his lips to Patton’s finger tips. “But at the same time...I don’t want to lose you.” 

_ The last of his kind.  _ Patton drew in a shaky breath. 

Accepting Janus wasn’t human was far easier than--than wrapping his head around being changed into an alien himself to--to becoming--he didn’t know how to be anything other than human! “You---we can’t just be...together? Like this? Just you as you and me as me? As a regular old human? What if I refuse to change?!” 

His shoulders hunched, the lava colored skin flaring for a moment as Janus drew in a breath, remaining two hands clenching. “You’ll be returned to Earth. Safe. Unharmed. I’ll make sure of that.” 

Patton bit his lips, blinking rapidly to keep his eyes clear. “But you won’t.” 

He mutely shook his head, fingers growing white on Patton’s hands.   


It was...this was a lot. Alot alot. 

And it would be so easy. To back out now. To just tell Janus to take him home. To take him back to Earth. To forget this whole thing. To find a way to get their wedding annulled. 

To stay human.

But Patton had known this wasn’t going to be an easy marriage. 

He’d known Janus had secrets. 

Many he wouldn’t ever unlock.

And had chosen to marry him anyways.

For better or worse.

Patton squared his shoulders, swallowing down the fear threatening to overwhelm him as he leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to Janus’s forehead. “Well...this isn’t quite how I pictured us spending our wedding night.” He said softly, smiling as his husband slowly looked up, disbelief shining in his eyes.

“You’re?” 

Patton nodded, freeing his hands from Janus’s loosening grip so he could stroke his lava colored cheek. “And while I definitely didn’t want extra arms as a wedding present…” He smiled as Janus let out a soft shaky laugh. “I would much rather have them than lose you.”

His husband swallowed, eyes blinking rapidly as his third set of hands fluttered. “You’re...you’re sure? I-I thought--” 

“You thought wrong.” He said firmly. 

No. Patton definitely wasn’t sure about this. Any of this. But nobody went into a marriage knowing exactly how it would all turn out. And he wasn’t about to lose Janus over him being an alien--over needing to  _ become an alien  _ himself _... _ even if this was all a lot more life changing than he’d ever expected. He had no idea how he was going to handle this at all, but at least he knew Janus would be there so they could figure this out. Together. 

He gave his husband a soft smile. “Just tell me what I need to do.” 

The tightness around Janus’s eyes vanished as he abruptly pulled Patton into a hug, burying his face in his shoulder, arms holding him tight, breathing hitching with suppressed sobs. “I-I thought--”

Patton hugged him back just as tightly. “I’m here, Jan.” He reassured, stroking his hair. “To the edges of the universe and beyond. I’m here.” 


End file.
